The Runaway Princess
by FluffyOwl
Summary: Five years ago Princess Beatrice Prior left Australia. No one knows why. Now when her ex Prince Tobias and his fiancé Princess Lauren send out an invitation on the news. Will she come? Why did she ever leave in the first place? Will she and Tobias get back together? Find out in The Runaway Princess. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!
1. Can We Go?

_Five years earlier_

Tris POV

I'm Princess Beatrice Prior of Australia. I'm six-teen, have long blonde hair, am short, tan, and have blue-grey. My boyfriend, Prince Tobias Eaton of England, and I have recently become… intimate.

Now I am staring at ten positive pregnancy test. I thought we used protection and I'm on birth control. How could this have happened? I don't know what to do. There are a few options:

Abortion. NO.

Adoption and go through all this just to give it up? NO.

Keep it. Maybe.

Runaway.

Wait where did that last one come from? Maybe. Yeah but the girls, Princess Christina (my twin), Shauna and Marlene (who are my cousins), the guys, Prince Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, and Will (my friends), my brother, Prince Caleb, and my parents, King Andrew and Queen Natalie, would miss me. I'd miss them. But I have to I'd ruin their lives if I stay.

With that I pack and get a LOT of American and British money. I'm gonna go to England in disguise until my child is one month then I'm going to Chicago, IL. I might wear my disguise until the search dies down.

I skip dinner and go buy a plane ticket to London, England. It's where Tobias was born so our child will always have that. The plane leaves in thirty minutes. As I wait I think _am I really saving them?_ Just as I am about to think over it the speaker comes on saying it's time to go_. I guess I'll never know in person_. _Maybe from magazines/newspapers_, I think as I board. I look out of my window and catch my last glimpse of Australia before we go into the clouds.

_Five years later STILL TRIS POV_

I awake to my two five year old kids jumping on my bed. There's Alexander (Alex) Elijah Eaton and Maizy Lily Eaton. I know, I know. I gave them Tobias' last name but no one noticed. Weird.

"Hi my little munchkins."

"Hi momma. Alex poured the juice since he's older by thirty seconds and he spilled it." Maizy says in her mixed British/Australian accent.

I almost forgot today's Mother's day. They have always made me breakfast since they could walk and talk.

I look Alex straight in the eyes "Did you?"

"Yes momma. I'm sorry momma." He replies also in his mixed accent.

I sigh "It's fine Cheerio. Just be careful next time. Okay?"

"Yep." And with that they drag me to the dining room table.

Our apartment is above my bakery. Or my friend Lynn's bakery. **(AN: Ha bet you didn't see that coming!)** It has three bedrooms (Alex's, Maizy's, and mine), a dining room/living room, three bathrooms (mine, theirs, guests/visitors), and a decent kitchen.

I always get Mother's Day off. All Lynn knows is that I became a mother at six-teen and nothing else. Lynn has a long lost sister she's never met before. Her parents divorced and she got stuck with her mother. So she knows how it feels not to have a dad and she wants to help.

The munchkins made me cereal, juice, and a side of fruits. They made themselves the same. We eat in a peaceful silence until I turned on the news. Big mistake. They were talking about Tobias and Lauren's wedding (which is in a week) and how they were sending out an invite to Princess Beatrice, me. They are being forced to being married or England will go to the second in line. Tobias and I used to laugh at how badly Lauren wanted him. Now she gets him. They showed pictures of me and my kids, being my kids, saw the resemblance.

"Mom, why does the princess look like you?" asked Alex and Maizy at the same time. Twin stuff.

"Because my munchkins that's me."

"WHAT?!" Maizy asks/yells.

"Yes honey I'm the missing Princess Beatrice Prior of Australia but I moved to London, changed my name to Tris, had you two, came here, and five years later here we are."

"WOW! Are we gonna go? PLEASE!" asks Alex.

"Well I have gone to Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Susan, and Caleb's weddings in disguise. But I guess it's time to reveal myself to the world as myself. So yeah we're going. Get your bags ready." **(AN: Those are the pairings REMEMBER THEM. It's girl and boy and new pair girl and boy and repeat.)**

"YAY! THANK YOU!" they both shout and run down the hall. I text Lynn and tell her everything and asks if she wants to come. I believe her exact word were and I quote "HELL YEAH I'M COMING WITH YOU. COME OVER IN 30 MIN."

We don't own much so it only takes us each one medium suitcase and my purse. Before we leave I go next door to pick Lynn up. She's already standing by the door with one suitcase.

"Hurry up Princess." She says.

"Okay everybody ready?" I ask as I buy our plane tickets online.

"Yeah."

"Ok let's go."

We get a taxi to the airport. It only takes up forty minutes to get on the plane. As soon as we get on we all go to sleep because it's only 6 am.

PAGE BREAK

I awake due to Maizy shaking me and pointing out the window to Tobias' castle.

"Is that it mommy?"

"Yeah honey, it is."

The seatbelt light comes on and we land. Once we're out we get a taxi and go to my favorite hotel Corinthia Hotel London (don't know if it's real).

After we settle in we decide to go shopping for the dresses and tux. Lynn has a nice black, strapless, floor gown and some black shoes to go with. Maizy has a magenta, knee-high dress and white sandals. Alex has a sharp, little tux and black shoes. I don't have anything yet.

As we are searching for me we run into none other than….

**Cliffhanger. Sorry for deleting Pregnant High: Divergent Style but I like this better.**

**Please review.**

**-FluffyOwl**


	2. Little Run In

Tris POV

… A very pregnant Christina and a tired Will. And when I say run into I really mean run into. I was just walking and turned a corner and hit Christina. If it wasn't for Will she would have fallen flat on her butt.

I didn't need any help since I'm not pregnant. She's about seven and a half months through.

"Hey watch where you're-"She starts as she gets up and looks me in the eye "Tris."

"TRIS!" they both run at me and hug me tight, afraid that I might leave again.

"Hi guys. Can I breathe now?" I ask, losing oxygen to this hug.

"Sorry. Who's this?" asks Will pointing to Lynn and my kids.

"Oh this is Lynn, Maizy, and Alex," Pointing to each one as I said their names "Lynn's my boss and Maizy and Alex are my kids."

They gasp.

"What?! How? When? Where? Who?" asks Christina.

"Well I don't have to tell you how clearly. As for where and when it happened at in a horse pen after our birthday dance when we turned six-teen. Who, I'm not telling you." I say.

"OK. Hi I'm your Aunt Chrissy, this is your Uncle Will, and this," she points to her bulging belly, "is your cousin Princess Kaitlyn Rose Thompson."

"Hi I'm Maizy. I like blue and throwing knives." Maizy says. Yeah I know their dangerous but I had to learn this too.

"Hi I'm Alex. I like black and hand-to-hand combat." Alex says. Same here.

"Hi I'm Lynn." Lynn says.

"So Tris where have you been? We looked everywhere." Will asked.

"I went to London and then when they were one month we moved to Chicago, Illinois."

"But we double checked London and Chicago."

"I know I was wearing a disguise and I was pregnant. I watched you guys go by my house and come in and search."

"Oh. Wait why are you here now? How doesn't everyone recognize you?" asks Christina.

"I'm here because I was invited by Tobias and Lauren. Look at my hair very closely." I'm wearing a black wig.

"Oh. Why didn't you come to everyone else's wedding? And where's your outfit for the wedding?"

"I did, I was the singer for every one of them. It's was quite funny how none of you noticed. And I haven't found one." She smiled REALLY BIG. "Oh no. PLEASE NO!" I begged.

"Yep. Come on." She said as she dragged me along.

FIVE HOURS LATER

We ended up with a strapless, blue/white, floor-length dress. And a pair of black shoes.

I knew Christina took long but for one outfit. Seriously? After that we went and got sodas. We told them not to tell anyone. They agreed and left to go home so did we.

Only six more days to the wedding.

And with that thought I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! I'll tell you the pairing:**

**Tris/Tobias Zeke/Shauna Christina/Will Uriah/Marlene Susan/Caleb.**

**Maizy looks like this:**

**Dark brown hair with blonde tips**

**Tobias' eyes**

**Full lips**

**Tan**

**Short for a five year old**

**Is always with Alex**

**Alex looks like this:  
>Blonde hair with dark brown tips<strong>

**Blue-grey eyes**

**Tan**

**Full bottom lip and spare top lip**

**Tall for his age**

**Is always with Maizy**

**Sorry for short story. Do you guys like long or short?**

**Please answer and review! **

**-FluffyOwl **


	3. Another Run In Sort Of

**I'll do long ones every other day.**

Christina POV after they reunited

I have to tell someone. I know exactly who.

Tris POV

"MOMMY!" I hear my little munchkins yell, awaking me yet again.

"Tris? Someone's here to see you!" Lynn shouts this time. This must be important. She knows to NEVER to wake me up early in the morning. Let's just say that was my best Christmas and her worse.

"Ok. I'm coming!" I shout back as I get dressed quickly. I rush out and see Caleb and Susan holding a baby boy, I'm assuming theirs, sitting on the couch. Lynn and the twins are sitting around the dining table eating cereal. I walk over to the twins.

"Hey my little munchkins." I say as I kiss their foreheads. Caleb and Susan's eyeballs bulge out of their heads. Caleb spoke first, "So Christina wasn't lying, was she Beatrice?"

"No she wasn't lying and I go by Tris now. Caleb, Susan this is your niece and nephew, Maizy and Alex."

"Actually I was born first, so it's Alex and Maizy." Alex said.

"Yeah but girls mature faster." Maizy said. The way they talk you wouldn't think their only five but they got their parents' smarts.

Before they could go any further Susan spoke in, "This is Prince Joey Elijah Prior your cousin and nephew." I notice Lynn has left.

"He's so cute. Can I hold him?"

"Of course. Here. I'm assuming you already know how to hold him, right?" She says as she puts him in my arms.

He opens his eyes and he has Susan's eyes. He has Caleb's hair color, it's very faint though.

"Hi there. I'm your Aunt Tris." He gurgles at the sound of my name as if to say "I know and I love you." Then Maizy and Alex or Alex and Maizy stepped up. "Hi there. I'm your cousin Maizy and this is your cousin Alex." Maizy says. Again he gurgles at the sound of their names.

"Tris where have you been and who's their father?" Caleb asked a little angry when he mentions their father.

"London till they were one month and then Chicago, Illinois. As for the father I'm not telling you or anyone for that matter." But seriously

"Oh ok."

"Why are you here?" Susan asks.

"Tobias' wedding."

"Oh, why didn't you come to any of ours?"

"I did, I was everyone's singer. I'm quite surprised none of you noticed, but then again I was in disguise."

"Oh, ok. Can we tell anyone?" Caleb asks.

"No. I want to surprise then at the rehearsal dinner in two days."

"Oh. Well we better get going, Be- Tris. Goodbye Maizy, Alex, and Tris. See you guys soon." Susan says as she takes Joey from my arms.

"Ok. It was nice to see you two. Bye."  
>They give us hugs and leave. As soon as they leave Lynn comes out of her room.<p>

"Are they gone yet?" We all nod.

"Good they're too selfless. Wouldn't even have a drink of water."

"Try growing up with them. Or Caleb but Susan and the other girls came over almost every day. They found my castle was better than theirs, I had secret tunnels and such in there." I remember once we were going through the tunnel and Christina fell onto a moth nest. Ever since she's been afraid of moths. I laugh at the memory.

"Mom, what's so funny?" Maizy asks.

"Just a memory. Ya know they never snuck out either. Oh my gosh they always stayed in and read educational books."

"Is that how they were made? Ya know sneaking around." Lynn asks

"Yeah. It was a rainy night and we all had to stay home while our parents went to talk about "adult things." So Tobias-"  
>"Ah ha! Their father is Tobias."<p>

"Yeah, why does everyone think I'm some sort of s word?  
>"Nothing continue."<p>

"So Tobias came to my window and threw little pebbles till I answered the window. He told me to come down and I threw done some rope I had- don't ask. He took me on a little walk to the stables. When we got there he told me that he loved me for the first time. I replied with an "I love you too" and kissed him passionately on the lips. Soon things got heated and we went to a clean, empty stall. There these two were made. I left as soon as I knew. I went to London- where Tobias was born- and then when they were one month we went to Chicago. Five years later here we are." I made sure to cover the twins' ears whenever I had to.

"Oh. Very… Unromantic."

"I know he was a little too….. Gentle."  
>"Don't tell me how the Prince was. Please!" she practically screamed.<p>

"Shut up you too. We're too pure!" Maizy yells as she drags Alex to their bedroom.

"Wow. How do they know all that?" Lynn asks.

"They do have me as a mom. Not like I talk like that but they're really smart and they hear you're nightly "visits"."

"Shut up. I'm too pure." She says as she tries to mimic Maizy but fail and run to her room.

I laugh and go to my bedroom realizing that is 10:00 pm and go to bed.

PAGE BREAK TO THE WEDDING DINNER REHARSAL

I'm already to go but I'm REALLY nervous. What if they hurt Maizy and Alex? What if they hate us? What if- I'm broken from my thoughts by my two favorite people running into the living room.

"Do you two remember the plan?"

"Yes mommy. We have to stay outside with Aunt Lynn and come in when you give us the signal."

"Ok. LYNN WE"RE READY TO GO!" I yell to Lynn who is still eating, I think.

"Ok coming."

It takes about ten minutes to get a cab and go. It takes them forever to call my name. I don't think they were expecting me because they moved to the next name but I came in too fast. They all gasped. Except Caleb, Susan, Will, and Christina.

"Uh hi?" I say. 


	4. What Happpened

Tris POV

"_Uh hi?"  
><em>Then Christina, Will, Susan (carrying Joey), and Caleb run over. Christina hugs me and says "I'm glad you came." She released me.

"God you look HOT!" Susan yells. Everyone looks at her with wide eyes.

"Oops. I mean you look very nice."

After they hug me, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, my parents, and Tobias come over. They all hug me, tightly except Lauren.

"Where have you been? Why did you go?" Tobias asks.

"I-" Just then Maizy and Alex run in, screaming "MOMMY!", followed by Lynn, an angry chef, and ten guards.

PAGE BREAK EARLIER

Maizy POV

It all started when mommy left to go inside. We were just drawing on a bench with Aunt Lynn talking on the phone. After a while our bellies rumbled.

"Hey let's go get some food." I say.

"Okay. But what about Aunt Lynn?"

"She's too busy, let's go."

So we set off to find the kitchen. We found it after walking in on many people using the bathroom. There was a huge pot in the middle of the room. Strangely, there was no one in there.

"Maybe we should have a taste. Ya know to see if it's good." Alex says.

"Okay. I'll go first though."

"Why? I'm the older one."

"You always say that let me try."

"Fffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee!" he groans.

I reach over the pot to dip my finger in. But just as I do, a man in a white suit and chef hat comes running in. We quickly run out past him and bump into Aunt Lynn.

"Where's the fire?" she asks.

Just as we are about to answer the man runs in waving a butcher's knife in his hand frantically.

We run with Aunt Lynn and the chef behind us. We run past ten guards and they chase us too. So now we have Aunt Lynn, an angry chef, and ten armed guards chasing us. We saw a big door with a light peeking through. Alex looks at me and we both nod. We turn, with them still following us, and open the door only to find our mom surrounded by Uncle Will, Aunt Chrissy, Aunt Susan, Uncle Caleb, and some other people.

We run other to her screaming "MOMMY!" still being followed. We run behind her legs and hold on for dear life.

Tobias POV

Who the hell are those kids? More like whose kids are those?

Tris POV

They run behind me and hold onto my legs. Everyone stops what they're doing, eyes wide and mouths to the floor except those who already knew. Tobias steps up.

"T-Tris who are these kids?"

"These are my kids."

Everyone gasps except those who knew.

"Really? I'm a Grandma!" my mom shouts.

My friends look shocked, my dad looks pissed, and everyone else is looking like they are watching a show.

"TRIS! HOW COULD YOU? Wait I'm a Grandpa?" my dad says as he runs up and hugs the twins like there's no tomorrow, followed by my mom.

They finally let go and look at me. "Who's the father?" my mom asks.

I look Tobias dead in the eyes. "Why does everyone think that I'd sleep around? It's… Tobias."

Then hell breaks loose.


End file.
